Drunk Canine love
by Hakuyaoshi
Summary: For now it's a mere one shot I made from a good ol sugar high It's mainly of Sesshomaru getting drunk by mere accident and his ward now needing to find a way to rid of the toxins in his body. Rated T mainly for language and a bit of violence, more to Jak


Desclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

Me: alright, this was just on a whim of both boredom and mass sugar high, so try to not get scared to much and if my writing style is very as I would say 'crappy' then apologies... but yesh, enjoy!

-----------------------

"easy now, this hill is pretty steep!" five men streaked in both sweat and dirt were strungling hard as they were in the process of pulling a rickety wooden cart up a sharp hill as the contents within that cart was straw bedding holding in six barrels of sake that was going to a small inn a few miles past the hill top.

The two samuri who followed the men, were edgy and jumped at every noise. It was understandable considering they had been constantly attacked by both bandits and demons, and have lost three of their comrades as well as one barrel.

"what the... it's the scout!" one of the mend shouted as the young man raced right for them, his right arm waving wildly in the air as his left was nothing but a bleeding stump causing his once creme colored clothing to become a crusty dark brownish red.

"...away... get away, demons, a lot of them!" he screamed as the demons came racing right behind him...

The gathering of men and samuri froze in fear as the scout's body was suddenly engulfed within the jaws of a giant serpent demon digging is razor sharp teeth into the humans body causing his screams of agony to instanly fade as the sound of grinding bones were heard all around.

"Shit... prepare for battle, they... SHIT!" the demons gave the humans not even a second to breath for they were upon the men ripping apart their bodies to nothing but slabs of meat and bones soaking the ground with blood and gore.

A young lizard demon trying to gain his own bit of fresh kill slammed his long leathery tail hard into the cart's side causing the wheel to groan and splinter to chunks of wood causing the creaking cart to topple over hard.

the demons were unphased of the six barrels of sake thunderously rolling down the steep hill. All that was on their minds were to feast swiftly for a full belly and flee before the bigger demons arrive from the smell of the fresh kill.

rolling savagly down the hill, the barrels slammed hard right at the base of a stream at the bottom of the steep hill. Wood chips flying all around, the six barrels colliding with one another and the rocky ground, broke open spilling out its contents into the stream as many small forest creatures fled from the sudden noise in the once quiet forest.

-----

Far down the stream, a small girl laughing wandered all around the streams bank plucking happily at the tender little white flowers that were scattered all around as a small green imp holding a wooden staff with two heads watched her with annoyed eyes.

The imp clearly did not enjoy this given task at hand of babysitting, yet he weakly glanced over his shoulder, even if he despised this task, he would never complain about it in fear of getting his throat ripped out from the demon lord he follows.

Upon gentle feet barely ruslting any of the dead leaves and twigs on the ground, with a long flowing white tail and kimono. vivid golden eyes peered sharply through the veil of silverish blue bains of very long silk like hair.

For a demon lord within the feudal era, Sesshomaru was a demon dog of graceful beauty who had no flaws in his mind and body... or no flaws, but one.

His eyes watching the girl and imp for a few seconds, slowly made his way to the stream, drawing in a small sharp breath, he was annoyed with the white flowers all around, their strong scent drowned out everything else and it made him want to crush them all.

with a graceful motion, the demon lord chosing a rock to rest his right knee, kneeled and drew forth his clawed hands to the streams cool waters and cupping his hands, scooped the cool water into his hand made cup and slowly drew the clear water to his lips letting it fall smoothly into his throat.

As soon as it touched his tongue, the demon lord curled his lips baring his fangs ever so slightly in annoyance, it tasted rather nasty and was a sign to him of a human village not far from where he and his ward was resting.

Yet being parched, his instincts kept making the demon lord drink from the stream, to proud to admit... he was beginning to feel a bit dizzy and giddy at the same time, a emotion he was a bit unfamiliar with.

Jaken slowly looking at the stream, drew his small green ahnd into the water and withdrawing it, gently licked a finger making his eyes go wide. "my lord, do not drink this water, it's been filled with..." hearing a small chuckle, the imp glancing over froze... Sesshomaru sat there legs crossed in front of him as his arms were crossed over his broad chest as he hiccuping gave the imp a wide grin as a faint flush was upon his face.

Jaken's eyes went wide... "Oh... Shi... My lord!" the imp cried, the grin swiftly faded as the golden eyes snapped over to the imps drawing silence from the demon.

"Silence Jaken..." Sesshomaru spoke as he grunting slowly stumbled about as he rose to his feet. Rin slowly going over to Jaken, watched the demon lord with concern "master Jaken... why is... Lord Sesshomaru acting like that?" she murmured with worry as Ah-Un nearby was also a bit befuddled by the demon lord.

"the stream... is filled with sake... but why he drank... hold it, Rin those flowers... their stench drowned out his sense of smell... he couldn't smell... Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as the demon lord in a odd graceful manner was licking his tail.

"you mean... Lord Sesshomaru... is drunk?" Rin cried dropping her gathering of white flowers, Jaken sighing watching his lord continue to lick his tail that was curled around his shoulder in the so elegant feature.

"yes... but this... is far worse... then being just drunk..." he murmured and sighing eyed Rin, "we need to find a herb that rests near that old village, where Lord Sesshomaru's half breed brother lives, to cure the lord of the poison... GEAHHH!"

Rin fell back crying out loudly as Jaken was suddenly slammed off of the ground and became a green streak flying into the nearest thorn bushes.

Sesshomaru with his emotionless stare, slowly lowerd his foot as he had booted the poor imp into the air. "Master Jaken... Lord Sesshomaru... that was mean!" cried Rin who was confused by the whole thing.

Sesshomaru snorting, looked away almost in a near copy of InuYasha. "he... annoys me..." the demon lord grumbled as he dug his left pinky into his ear to rid of a small itch.

Rin weakly going to the bushes, grabbed Jaken's brown kimono sleeve and with a grunt, pulled the poor thorn covered imp fromthe bushes. "Yes... we need that herb and fast..." Jaken groaned as he withdrew a thorn from in-between his eyes.

Jaken groaning, stumbled from the last few torns that had embedded themselves into his legs. "this is just... great... how am I going to get that herb..." he grumbled as the imp tenderly grasped the staff of two heads with his bleeding hands.

"Um... Master... Jaken..." hearing Rin's worried voice, the imp ready to scold her, turned his gaze from the bloody throrns over to Rin yet seeing her worried gaze, followed it.

"L... Lord Sesshomaru... what are you doing!" Jaken cried as the demon lord having his back to the two with Ah-Un nearby, was silent as he standing there relieved himself right onto the nearest pine tree.

Both imp and human girl stood there in shock as they watched the demon lord do such a action. "M... my Lord... should you be... doing that in front of Rin?" Jaken stuttered.

"Quiet imp... I am merely marking my territory..." came the cold harsh reply from Sesshomaru as he continued to relieve himself.

Jaken groaning eyed the two headed dragon, "Ah-Un... follow Lord Sesshomaru, and Rin... I'm going... GEAHHH!" the imp cried out as a clawed hand falling upon his head, plucked him swiftly off of the ground drawing his wide eyes to level with the cold golden yellow eyes of Sesshomaru as he eyed the imp with no emotion.

"uh... my Lord..." Jaken murmured, "going somewhere imp?" he sneered making Jaken flinch, even if drunk... Sesshomaru was still very intimidating.

"we must go to... hey!" Jaken cried out as he was suddenly let go and landed heavily onto his rear right into the soft soil. Sesshomaru sneering down at him, peered around "I do not like it here..." he murmured as the imp rising dusted off his rump.

"um.. I know a perfect place..." flinching under Sesshomaru's peircing gaze, Jaken gave a small smile, "here um... Rin, get on

Ah-Un's back... my Lord... follow, I heard Niraku was this way..." the imp murmured as he tenderly began to walk off in the needed direction to get to the village.

Sesshomaru eyeing his ward as they followed, slowly and lightly, followed after in his graceful step, with a slight stumble here and there.

As Jaken walked onward, he felt uneasy and edgy waiting for his lord to attack him once more from behind or above. He had only heard stories of pure blooded dog demons and sake, never had he thought to see it himself.

Sighing, he glancing over his shoulder, looked at his lord as his peircing gaze stared down a butterfly as it flittered past. The legend of dogs and sake was true... Once drunk, no matter waht form the demon is in, a full dog demon remains in such a state from some odd chemical imbalance in their systems until cured by a certain herb that grew in a single forest.

The forest of where InuYasha roams... but he had to travel there... for... his demon lord, Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, was drunk and wouldn't get sober until given the proper herb.

-------------

Me: enjoy it? yes, no? This for now is going to rest as a mere one shot unless you readers wish for more then what I put out... but for now, hope you enjoyed it!

(looks weakly at Sesshomaru as he goes for his sword)


End file.
